


Something To Confess

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble Set, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: bound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Confess

Sandy hated when a scene called for her wrists to be bound behind her with rope. She was guest starring on Supernatural again (makeup changing her appearance slightly to look different from the crossroad demon she played), but the scenes she was in _sucked_.

She looked up to see Danneel waving at her from across the set, already in her costume. They were playing rebel hunters the Winchesters come across. Not only that but _lesbian_ hunters.

Sandy thought the writers were getting off on the thought of the two of them kissing.

Not that she didn't feel the same way.

***

Danneel's character kicked in the door and rushed to cut Sandy's character free. "You sure get tied up a lot for someone who doesn't want to get kinky," Danneel teased.

"Haha, see if I let you sleep with me tonight." Sandy rubbed her wrists. "I'm going to kill Dean Winchester when we find him."

"Not if I find him first. Nobody does that to my girl." Danneel pulled Sandy into her arms and lifted her chin for a kiss. The script called for something quick, but Sandy knew neither of them wanted quick. More like slow and dirty. Very dirty.

***

Sandy drank her water quickly, hiding by the food table from Danneel. Jared and Jensen had teased her about their hot lesbian kiss, and it _was_ hot, but Sandy wasn't ready to talk about it to them.

"You know, I don't put out on the first date," Danneel casually said as she slid next to her. "Stop fretting. It was a great kiss."

"I know. That's not what I'm thinking about." Sandy turned towards her. "I really liked kissing you."

Danneel laughed and brushed her lips against Sandy's. "Same here. Wanna keep doing it? Because I do."

They kissed again.


End file.
